


Bonded 3

by Creej



Series: Bonded [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Mental Link, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Once again the bond between Peter, Elizabeth and Neal comes in handy when a case goes sideways and Neal is kidnapped.





	Bonded 3

**Author's Note:**

> As with the others in this series, there is mental communication involved. Elizabeth's thoughts will be denoted by a "+", Peter's by a "-" and Neal's by a "*" to avoid reader confusion.

Peter watched as Neal entertained the newest batch of probies by juggling an orange, his cell phone and his rubber band ball...and somehow, he'd gotten hold of one of their badges.

-Neal...-

Without missing a beat, Neal returned the badge while keeping the other items in motion. *Just a lesson in physics, Peter.* A smile touched his mouth. *You can stop looking at me now.*

-I _like_ looking at you.- Peter's tone was suggestive enough that Neal fumbled the orange but, in typical Caffrey style, made it look deliberate. In quick succession, he tossed the orange to one of the probies, pocketed his cell phone, bounced the ball once on the floor before catching it and setting it on his desk.

*Tell me we have an interesting case. _Please._ *

-Tired of fraud?-

*Since the very first one you gave me.*

-Well, we do. Residential jewel heist.-

*When did this happen?*

-It hasn't yet. You're going to do it.-

At his desk, Neal straightened, opening a random case file to cover his surprise. *Wait...what?*

Peter stood and rounded his desk to rap on the glass, beckoning Neal up to the office. He could have used the bond but no one in the office, no one outside Peter, Neal and Elizabeth knew of it, though Peter thought Diana at least suspected something.

"You're actually going to let me steal something," Neal asked, sitting in the visitor's chair.

"Does the name Albert Jensen ring a bell?" Peter asked, seating himself.

"Dot com millionaire, managed to get out before it went bust," Neal said. "Owner of some very nice Old Masters, a few Monets, Degas and at least one Rembrandt. And some rather spectacular jewelry. Why?"

"Because there's reason to believe he's in possession of this," Peter said, sliding a file across the desk.

Neal opened it and his eyes widened a little. Inside was a photo of a flawless sapphire - easily fifty carats - surrounded by equally flawless diamonds set in a silver pendant. "He has the Graham Sapphire?" he asked.

"You know of it?"

"Given to Henri Gadot by Marie Antoinette in 1784," Neal said. "Who then gave it to Charles Graham in exchange for smuggling his family out of France during the Revolution. The Gadot family were Royalists."

"Ms. Graham reported it stolen yesterday," Peter said.

"Why is Jensen a suspect?"

"Because she repeatedly turned down his offers to buy it and he really doesn't like no for an answer," Peter said.

Neal paged through the rest of the file which contained other photos of items it was suspected Jensen acquired by less than legal means: a diamond and ruby choker, another pendant - this one of emeralds and diamonds - and what could only be described as a collar of jade and gold. "Are we sure he still has them?" he asked. "He's easily got ten million in jewelry here."

"It's been too hot for the market," Peter said. "The jade piece was taken almost two months ago - that was the first - followed by the emeralds, the rubies then the Graham Sapphire. Jensen made repeated offers for all of them and was turned down every time before they subsequently disappeared. So yeah, odds are he still has them."

"So how do we tie him to the thefts?"

Peter sighed, leaning back. Though his face betrayed nothing, the bond told Neal what his partner was thinking. "I'll have to get caught," Neal said.

"Not ideal, I know," Peter said. "But that's all I can come up with right now."

Neal nodded thoughtfully. "Any idea what his security is like?" he asked.

"You'll have to treat this like any other heist," Peter said. "Research, recon, everything."

"I could probably use some help," Neal said.

"If you need to bring Moz in then bring him in," Peter said. "I know you made a good team."

"He _did_ plan some of my best jobs back in the day."

"He won't expect you to keep any of it?" Peter asked.

"He knows I'm completely out of the life," Neal said. "So is he for the most part. And he'd want the sapphire returned to its rightful owner." He noted Peter's raised brows. "Remember, Moz grew up without a family. He has nothing he knows came from his parents, nothing passed from generation to generation. And he appreciates history. He's more sentimental than you'd think."

"That _would_ explain Mozart," Peter said, referring to the teddy bear Moz had kept since his days in the Detroit orphanage he grew up in. "Do you think he'd do it?"

Neal grinned. "The chance to pull off a Bureau sanctioned heist? I'd almost bet on it."

Both men frowned a little, feeling a surge of frustration. -El?-

+Sorry but it's these damned books. They're not adding up.+

-Ah. That time again. Want me to take a look at them?-

They both felt her hesitation before she responded. +You wouldn't mind?+

-Not often I get to use my degree that's not case related. Bring everything home and I'll see what I can do.-

+Thanks hon.+

Peter returned his attention to Neal. "So, invite Moz to dinner tonight...-You won't mind, El?-

+Not at all. I always enjoy his company...wait, you'll be planning a heist?+

*Bureau sanctioned, Elizabeth. I'll need my _other_ partner to pull it off.*

+Oh, okay then. I'll try not to be late if you two do the same. See you soon. Love you both.+

Neal regarded Peter a moment, an amused smile touching his mouth. "You want to see his face when he finds out it's Bureau sanctioned," he said.

"One of the few joys of my life, seeing Moz at a loss for words," Peter said, returning the smile. He sobered. "If this goes wrong..."

"You'll find me," Neal said. "You always do. And this time we have...extra."

"Jensen's known to get rough," Peter said. "So try to find a link between him and the stolen jewelry that doesn't involve you getting caught."

Neal frowned thoughtfully. "I could try to cozy up to him, see if he'll show them to me but that would take too long," he said. "No way to be sure he'll hang on to them." He sighed. "I'll almost _have_ to get caught," he said. " _After_ I get the goods. But maybe Moz will have some ideas."

"Speaking of, don't you have an invitation to extend?"

Neal pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text. "It'll be a few minutes before he answers," he said.

"After he verifies it came from you," Peter said, well aware of the little man's...eccentricities.

"That's why I included the code," Neal said. He opened the file again, looking at the photo of the sapphire. "I'd considered going after it and it was one of the few jobs Moz refused to help on," he said. "Even though it would have netted us nearly three million."

"He refused because it's an heirloom," Peter said. "This was early?"

"Not long after Adler disappeared with a couple billion," Neal said. "Some of which you know was mine." He got his phone out when it buzzed with a text alert. "You want to tell him or do you want me to?" he asked.

"Either way," Peter said.

"So, what else do we have?" Neal asked. When Peter just gave him a look, he gave a long suffering sigh and stood. "More fraud," he said then fixed his partner with a look. "You'd better make it worth my while."

"Don't I always?" Peter asked suggestively and saw Neal's eyes darken.

"You still owe me for almost making me embarrass myself in the conference room the other day," Neal said. His breath hitched, feeling a hand wrap around his cock even though Peter hadn't moved.

+Hon. Not fair.+

*You could always help with payback.*

-No tag teaming...-

+That will have to be later.+

"Go on. Get," Peter said. "Only a couple more hours."

Fortunately, they didn't catch a major case before quitting time and Peter - for once - didn't pack a bunch of case files to work on at home. The only one he took with them was the current one.

+I'll meet you at home. Take out all right?+

-Whatever you want to pick up on the way.- They caught a brief flash of mischievousness from her. -El? What are you thinking?- Peter's tone tried to be stern. Beside him, Neal chuckled.

+You'll see...later.+

_Ah. I can play that game too, you know. But it'll have to wait until after dinner.-

 

Elizabeth beat them home but just barely. She was just shrugging out of her jacket when they entered, the bags of take out sitting on the dining room table. "Moz?" she asked.

"Should be here in a few minutes," Neal said, hanging his and Elizabeth's jackets in the closet.

"You two get changed while I get everything ready down here," Elizabeth said. She gave each a quick kiss - Peter on the mouth, Neal on the cheek - and added, "And try not to get carried away."

"No promises," Neal said as they went upstairs. He flinched slightly, feeling a poke to the ribs and looked back at Peter a little suspiciously.

"Wasn't me," Peter said, hands spread to show his innocence.

"Behave yourselves," Elizabeth called up.

There was only minor groping and a few kisses exchanged as they changed out of their suits into more casual jeans and T-shirts and Peter couldn't help and didn't hide his admiration of Neal's ass.

+You're lucky company's coming or I'd jump you right now. You _do_ have one fine ass yourself, Mr. Burke.+

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks so," Neal said, bagging their suits for the dry cleaner. "And I've seen a few of the interns checking you out." He smiled at Peter's huff of disbelief. "Seriously," he said. He cupped Peter's face and kissed him softly, resisting the urge to take it further. *You really have no idea how very good looking you are, do you?*

"Not like you," Peter said, pulling back.

 

It was something of an old argument between them. Yes, Neal knew how attractive he was - he'd heard it since he grew into himself - but with Peter, it wasn't nearly as obvious and it tended to take most people by surprise when they noticed. But it was more than just physical appearance - the solidness, the compassion, the decency and sharp intellect added to it.

"Well, there are at least two people who think you're sexy as hell," Neal said, stepping back. "And we should get downstairs before I throw you on the bed and have _you_ for dinner."

+We can have him for dessert.+

*Sounds like a plan.*

-Don't I get a say?-

+Nope. Now get down here. I think I hear Moz at the door.+

They heard the door open as they descended the stairs and caught sight of Moz's bald pate as he followed Elizabeth to the dining room table.

"Neal said you have something I might be interested in," Moz said once the food was served.

"It can wait Moz," Neal said. "And it's not really a thing. More an opportunity."

Moz narrowed his eyes a little but didn't ask though they could see his interest was piqued. Instead, conversation revolved around Elizabeth's latest problem client and Moz's homing pigeon breeding experiments. Once the dishes were cleared, Peter brought out the case file and passed it to Moz.

"What's this?"

"Our latest case," Peter said. "Take a look."

Moz opened the file, seeing the photo. "The Graham Sapphire? How is this your case and why are you telling me?"

"It's our case because it's been stolen and we get to steal it back," Neal said.

Moz thought that over for a few moments. "The Feds know about this?" he asked.

"It was my idea," Peter said. "The brass is willing to back us on this because they know our unorthodox methods work."

"Who has it?" Moz asked.

"Albert Jensen. We think," Neal said. "It'll be the same as the music box if he has it. He can't report the theft unless he admits he had it."

"So...we get to plan a heist..."

"Just like you did back in the day," Peter said. "Research, recon and come up with a plan."

"What do you say Moz? Getting to pull off a job with Bureau knowledge and cooperation," Neal said. "And return a family heirloom." He paused a moment. "And Ms. Graham is putting up a ten percent reward for its return."

"That's..."

"Almost half a million," Peter said. "Four hundred sixty thousand." He tilted his head a little, practically seeing Mozzie's avaricious side and his altruistic side come to an agreement. "You and Neal made the best team I'd ever seen. This is your chance to prove you still are."

*Oh, you're _good._ *

-I'll show you how good later.-

"How will you tie him to the thefts?" Moz asked.

"Unfortunately, the only way we could come up with is to let him catch me," Neal said with a sigh. "We were hoping you had a better idea."

"I'll see what I can come up with," Moz said, flipping through the other photos, stopping on the jade collar. "Huh. I was wondering who had it," he said.

"You knew it had been stolen?" Peter asked.

"I'd heard rumors," Moz said. He closed the file. "The Graham Sapphire isn't the only heirloom. All these pieces are. The diamond and ruby choker belongs to the Whittendon family, the emerald pendant to the Garners and the jade to the Pinehursts, all going back at least a century."

"So, Jensen seems to have an interest in family jewels," Neal said, ginning at Moz and Peter's groans.

+That was terrible...+ But Peter and Neal heard her amusement.

*Sorry, couldn't resist.*

"So, ideas?" Peter asked.

Moz sat back, sipping his wine. "We could bait him," he said. "I may be able to get my hands on an item he'd be interested in. While he checks it out, Neal goes in to see what's in his safe." He sat forward, warming to his idea. "I know you dislike formal occasions, Suit but I'm thinking you and the lovely Mrs. Suit attend a little soiree with her wearing the item, letting him get a good look at it."

"He'd never believe someone who owned such a piece would live in a Brooklyn townhouse," Peter said.

"June," Neal said. "She moves in those circles. And the mansion is the perfect place to hold this little party."

"You think she'd agree to help?" Peter asked.

Neal shrugged. "I think so," he said. "And she's good at the con and that's what this will be: we'll be conning Jensen."

"I'd rather not have her any more involved than providing the venue," Peter said. "I don't want her put at any more risk than necessary."

"She wouldn't be at risk, Peter," Neal said. "She'll just be the hostess."

"If he thinks she owns the necklace..."

"If Elizabeth wears it, it'll just be for one night," Moz said. "If you're concerned about June's safety, I'll ask her if you can spend the night, although I'm sure she can defend herself."

+It sounds like a good plan, hon.+

-Are _you_ okay with this?-

+And be part of a con again? Yes, please.+

Peter let out a breath. "All right, talk to her, see what she says. We can hash out details later," he said. "Meanwhile, we need to find out what security he has - safe, alarms, cameras, you know the drill."

"I'll need his address," Moz said. "I'll find out what he has."

"And then we'll come up with a plan to clean him out," Neal said. "How many offers did he make before they were stolen?"

"Five or six over the course of a few weeks," Peter said.

"He'll have to think June has possession of the necklace," Neal said. "Even if she doesn't."

"Does _she_ have any heirloom pieces?" Peter asked.

"A few I think," Neal said. "I'll suggest she move them to a safety deposit box for the next month."

"Or we could keep them here," Elizabeth said, emerging from the kitchen. "Like you said, he won't believe suburbanites would have high end jewelry. They'd be safe here."

"I'll talk to June about it," Moz said as he stood, ready to leave. "Suit, El, Neal."

"He _does_ know he doesn't have to do that, right?" Peter asked as Moz left - through the back door - and he let Satchmo out.

"He's in full on job mode," Neal said. "So his...caution is upped a notch."

"Even though he's collaborating with a Fed," Peter said, amused.

Neal grinned. "Even though," he said.

Peter let out a breath, gathering the case file. "I do believe you could use my services as accountant," he said to Elizabeth.

"You sure you don't mind?" Elizabeth asked as she retrieved a box from beside the couch.

"Let's see if we can find the problem."

To anyone but Neal, it would have seemed almost eerily quiet as questions and answers passed between them, the only sound that of rustling paper as Elizabeth looked for the relevant invoice or cancelled check.

"Here," Peter said about an hour later. "You transposed numbers here...here...and here. See? And this should be a six, not an eight, a seven here instead of a one and last, a five instead of two."

"I don't know how to thank you," Elizabeth said as she corrected the entries.

*I can think of a way...*

"We were going to do that anyway," Elizabeth said.

"You're not going to tag team, are you?" Peter asked, letting his head fall back with a sigh that was half groan. Neither Neal or Elizabeth believed his half-hearted protest and wouldn't have even without the smile that flickered across his face.

Neal stood beside him and cupped his head, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss. *You already know the answer.*

Peter started to get up but felt Elizabeth deftly undo his belt and fly, gasping into Neal's mouth as she stroked him to full hardness. The gasp turned into a low moan as he felt her warmth envelope him. -Jesus, El...- He found his hands clasped firmly - one in Elizabeth's, the other in Neal's - as Elizabeth rode him and Neal plundered his mouth. When they came up for air, Peter took the opportunity to free a hand and soon had Neal's cock out. Gripping his ass, Peter swallowed him down, the moan Neal voiced seeming to reverberate through him. They climaxed within fractions of a second of each other - Elizabeth tightening around her husband as he swallowed around Neal and emptied himself inside her.

Neal's knees felt a little weak as he just barely pulled over another chair and half collapsed into it. "Not so bad being tag teamed, is it?" he asked, a mischievous smile quirking his mouth.

"No, can't say it is," Peter said with a smile then sobered a little. "But I'm the only one who is."

"Hon, it's okay," Elizabeth said, turning his face so he looked at her.

"It's just..." Peter started.

"Neither of us feels shorted," Neal said, grasping Peter's hand. "We _like_ tag teaming you...in case you haven't noticed."

"And we don't feel we get less out of it than you do," Elizabeth said. Her voice lowered, becoming almost smoky. "And watching you and Neal is a huge turn on for me."

"And I can say the same," Neal whispered in his ear before biting it gently. "So stop worrying that we'll feel short changed."

Because of their bond, Peter - as well as Elizabeth and Neal - could tell if the others were holding back and he didn't get the sense that they were. Both were content with the situation as it was and he relaxed.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay right where I am, I doubt it's all that comfortable for you," Elizabeth said. She patted his shoulder and eased off him as she stood and went upstairs. Peter and Neal righted their clothes - more or less - and followed her. They found her in the bedroom just pulling on her nightgown.

"So...dessert?" Neal asked her, brows raised.

Peter just rolled his eyes as he stripped down to get ready for bed. He stifled an exclamation when Neal took his sleep pants from him and pushed him onto the bed. "We are going to have so much fun," Neal said, straddling him and smiling wickedly. Behind him, Elizabeth chuckled, sending shivers up Peter's spine.

Neal slid down and without preamble, swallowed Peter down as Elizabeth took his mouth in a deep kiss, pinning his hands to the bed when he tried to hold her. +Ah, ah. You just lay there and enjoy yourself.+

The kiss ended and the blowjob stopped as Elizabeth and Neal began exploring every inch of Peter's body with hands and mouths.

*We'll have to tie him up some day.*

-No, you won't.-

+Never know. You might like it.+

It wasn't long before Peter was writhing under their onslaught - if Elizabeth wasn't kissing him. Neal was. If Neal wasn't blowing him, Elizabeth was. Finally Neal prepared himself and slowly lowered himself onto Peter until he was fully seated. As he began moving, Elizabeth once more claimed his mouth. They both gasped when, with remarkable coordination, Peter stroked Neal and thumbed Elizabeth's clit as his fingers worked inside her. Again, they came almost simultaneously before Neal dismounted to collapse on one side and Elizabeth on the other.

-I should finish getting ready for bed...- His thought trailed off as he drifted further toward sleep.

+You're fine the way you are, hon. Besides, if one of us gets frisky during the night, it's fewer clothes to deal with.+

Peter's mouth twitched at her playful tone but he didn't respond except to say, "You're going to be the death of me,"

"Which one?" Neal asked around a yawn.

"Both of you," Peter said. He pulled them closer against him and was soon lost to sleep.

 

Rather than have Moz procure the bait, June volunteered to loan a piece of her own heirloom jewelry then she and Elizabeth began planning the party they hoped would be the trap. Meanwhile, Neal and Moz went over the schematics and blueprints Moz had gotten and began planning the heist. It was Peter who thought of the way to tie Jensen to the thefts.

"What's this?" Neal asked, sitting in Peter's office, poking delicately at a small chip in the palm of Peter's hand.

"Can you find a way to attach this to June's necklace?" Peter asked.

"A GPS tracking chip," Neal said, understanding.

"People have chips in their smartphones, in their pets, on their credit cards, why not on their jewelry? I can use the same software the Bureau uses for the watches and pens. If it leaves June's house, we'll know."

"Does this mean Moz and I can't do the job?" Neal asked.

"Go ahead with that," Peter said. "As you pointed out, he can't report them stolen without admitting he had them. I doubt he'll want the awkward questions. How's that coming, by the way?"

"Not as state of the art as you'd expect," Neal said. "Moz did an initial recon a couple days ago. Security system and safe aren't anything we haven't come across before. Should be a quick in and out."

"Well, knowing Elizabeth's events, you should have at least two hours," Peter said. "Elizabeth will keep an eye on him and let you know if he leaves early."

"And where will you be?" Neal asked.

"You know me and social events," Peter said.

"Buried in case files and sneaking food to Satch," Neal said with a grin.

"I won't have to sneak it to him," Peter said answering the grin with one of his own. He sobered. "I'll be keeping an eye on things from home. So yell if you need to all right?"

"I will but I doubt I'll need to," Neal said. He took the chip and slid it into a little ziplock bag and put it in his pocket. "I'll stop at June's and let her know. She's already let slip about the necklace, dropped the word in a few well placed ears to make sure Jensen hears about it."

"It's a beautiful piece," Peter said, referring to the necklace of pink and blue topaz set in silver.

"And just the thing to catch Jensen's eye," Neal said. He sat back in the visitor's chair. "Has Elizabeth decided what dress she's going to wear?"

+Not yet but I've narrowed it down to three. Could use your help on that.+

*I'm at your service.*

-The deep red one.-

"Look at you, giving fashion advice," Neal said teasingly.

"I know what looks good on my wife," Peter said.

+What does the necklace look like again?+

Since Neal had actually seen the necklace and because of his eye for detail, he sent her the image. +Good choice, hon. I think the red will be perfect.+

-Can't wait to see you all dressed up.-

+You've seen me dressed up before.+

-Not like this.-

"Let's go over this again," Moz said. "Where are the cameras?"

It was the fourth or fifth time they'd gone over the plan but Neal didn't mind. It was a routine he was familiar with - going over and over the plan and security layout so it was embedded in his memory to the point where he wouldn't have to think about it. Muscle memory for the mind. "Two cameras in the foyer, one on the door, one on the elevator. One on each floor positioned so all the apartment doors are within the field of view."

"Good, now Jensen's apartment."

"Standard door lock and deadbolt," Neal said. "They're cake. The hard part will be the safe - a Kreutzner 5650 - tough but not impossible. Best guess on location is either in a closet or behind a painting. Crack the safe and clean it out."

"I can spoof the cameras but not for long," Moz said.

"How long?"

"Fifteen minutes," Moz said.

"That'll get me in, no problem," Neal said. "Getting out..." He pulled the building schematics toward him, skimming over them. He sighed. No fire escapes. "I'll have to do a bit more recon," he said. "See if I can find a way out besides the front door or the fire stairs."

"No need," Moz said. "It won't be the easiest but the ledges on the outside wall are close enough you should be able to climb down."

"Four storeys...Yeah. I could do that," Neal said thoughtfully. "It's been a while since I've done anything like that. How wide are the ledges?"

"Near as I can tell, about six inches," Moz said.

"So, once I get on Jensen's floor, you spoof the cameras and I get into his apartment, grab everything in the safe and go out the window...So, back up plan. I get the contents of the safe but Jensen comes home early..."

"I'll be outside and you toss the bag," Moz said. "Which I will then deliver to the Suit here." He hesitated. "You _do_ know he tends to get rough..."

"I know," Neal said. "I can get hold of Peter if things go wrong." He turned back to the blueprints, looking at them as if willing them to show him an easier way out in the event things went sideways. It wasn't that he doubted his skills - even after all those months - he just preferred not having to call on the more difficult ones he'd mastered. With a sigh, he rolled the blueprints and passed them to Moz.

"Did the Suit really mean what he said?" Moz asked, slipping them into a cardboard tube. "About us being the best team he'd ever seen?"

"It took him three years to catch us - me, anyway," Neal said. "It never took him that long before or since."

Moz looked vaguely pleased as he gathered the blueprints, schematics and diagrams and stood. "I need to get the last of what we need," he said.

"Party starts at eight, Friday," Neal said.

"We'll be ready," Moz said then once again left through the back door.

-You ready?-

*Almost. We will be.*

-If something doesn't feel right, at any time, you tell me, okay?-

*I will. Trust me, I'll be fine. This is what I do...did...You know what I mean.*

-Can I see you in your cat burglar outfit?- Peter's tone was teasing and mischievous.

Neal chuckled softly as he went to check on dinner. Peter and Elizabeth would be home soon. *I knew there were hidden depths to you* His tone turned seductive. *Do you want to do more than see me in it? Hmm?*

+Boys...Getting a little...awkward for me...+

-Sorry El.-

+If you could just wait until I get home. You know how much I like a front row seat.+

*I never would have pegged you for a voyeur, Elizabeth.*

-There's still plenty you don't know about my wife. She can still surprise _me_ on occasion.-

+I like to keep you on your toes, hon.+ They heard her sigh. +So, what's for dinner?+

*Chicken carbonara, salad and a nice white. It'll be done by the time you get home.*

+Sounds good. Thank you sweety.+

*Glad to do it.*

 

Friday evening came and Neal left the house, dressed in black from head to toe and carrying a bag slung over his shoulder while Elizabeth was upstairs changing into a deep red dress that fell to just above her ankles. On her feet were matching sandals with four inch heels and her hair was swept up in a loose bun with stray strands falling to her bare shoulders.

"You are so lucky we're involved in a case right now," Peter said, resisting the urge to pull her into a passionate kiss. Instead he settled for a light one. "The necklace?"

"June will have it waiting for me," Elizabeth said. "That's why I'm getting there a little early."

"I'd love to see you wearing it so either let me see or send me a picture."

"I'll be sure to check my make up after," Elizabeth said, giving him another kiss. Outside a horn beeped. "There's my ride," she said. "Keep an eye on Neal."

"I will but he knows to ask for back up if things start to go sideways," Peter said.

*I'll be fine, Elizabeth, Peter. Don't worry. It's nothing I haven't done before.*

Peter let out a sigh after seeing her out to the limo June had sent, trying to calm the nerves he always had before the start of an op. He really wouldn't rest easy until both Elizabeth and Neal were home safe.

*Relax Peter. We got this.*

-Jensen gone yet?-

*Just leaving now. Waiting for the signal from Moz that he's spoofed the cameras...Ah, there it is. See you on the other side.*

Neal went silent but Peter could see as he entered the building as if he belonged there despite his attire - he'd learned years ago that people didn't pay too much attention to those who acted as if they fit in. Checking in on Elizabeth showed her still in the limo as it passed over the bridge on its way to Riverside. Somewhat at loose ends, he sat and tried to concentrate on the few case files he'd brought home.

+Hon? You wanted to see?+

Peter let out an appreciative whistle - causing Satchmo to perk his ears - when he saw Elizabeth looking back at him in a mirror, the necklace of pink and blue topaz glittering around her neck. -Very nice. Beautiful really. Both you and the necklace.-

She touched one of the larger stones. +That chip is a bit rough though. Scratchy.+

-Necessary, so we know if it leaves the mansion.- Through Elizabeth he saw June approach and heard her say, "Mr. Jensen's here Elizabeth."

"You know what to do?"

June smiled a bit conspiratorially, a bit mischievously. "My dear, I've been looking forward to this since Mozzie and Neal told me what they wanted to do. I know exactly how to reel someone in." She gave Elizabeth a quick once over then said, "I must say you look absolutely stunning in that necklace. More so than I ever did."

"I'm not sure that's true but thank you."

*She's right Elizabeth. You do look stunning.*

+Aren't you supposed to be cracking a safe?+

Neal didn't answer except to say *Jackpot. Peter, it's all here - the Graham Sapphire, the emeralds, the jade and the rubies - all of the missing pieces.* He was silent for a few minutes. *Looks like he's also guilty of some shady financial dealings.*

 

Inside Jensen's apartment, Neal froze as he shoved the ledger into the satchel with the jewelry, hearing the door open. *Shit.*

+Neal?+

*Is Jensen still there, Elizabeth?*

+Yeah and he keeps giving me the eye. And I don't think it's me he's interested in.+

-Neal?-

*I think I may have some unexpected company.*

-Get out. Now.-

Without answering, Neal went to the bedroom window and looked out, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing Moz down below. He opened the window and Moz looked up just in time to catch the bag Neal tossed out and see him yanked back into the room. *I know I wasn't supposed to get caught but...*

-Can't plan for everything.-

Before Neal could get a word out, he was doubled over by a punch to the gut. "I don't know who you are but Mr. Jensen _really_ doesn't like uninvited guests, especially those who stick their noses where they don't belong. Now, we're going to go for a little ride."

"As long as it's not Jersey, I'm cool with that," Neal said, gasping a little.

-Neal, don't antagonize him. Please.-

Neal winced as the man - all six foot three inches and easily two hundred fifty pounds of muscle - yanked him by the arm and out into the hall, heading for the fire stairs, descending so quickly that only the grip on his arm kept him from falling. Once outside, he was shoved into a car and a bag pulled over his head. "So cliche," he said, trying to sound bored. Evidently it bothered Jensen's goon because the bag was removed. "So, where we going?"

"Why? You wired?" the goon asked.

Neal looked at him incredulously as they pulled out into traffic. "Seriously? You caught me breaking into Jensen's safe and you think I'm _wired_?"

-Well, in a way, you are.-

*Yeah, but no one would think to look for it much less find it.*

The man gave Neal an irritated look and kept driving. "You don't worry about where we're going, worry about what's going to happen to you once we get there."

As they drove. Neal watched the route and scenery closely, trying to determine their destination.

-I think I know where you're headed.-

*Which would be...where?*

-The Bronx.-

Neal groaned silently. *The Bronx? Seriously?*

-Hey, at least it's not Jersey.- Peter's tone turned serious. -As soon as Moz gets here with the safe's contents, I'm coming to get you.-

Peter's gaze went to the front door as the knob turned and Moz entered, carrying Neal's satchel. "We have a problem, Suit," he said, setting it on the couch. He nodded gratefully as Peter got him a glass of wine.

"Let's hear it," Peter said even though he already knew the job had gone south. He gestured for Moz to take a seat and let him tell him what he knew.

"So, what do we do?" Moz asked when he finished and took a fortifying drink of wine.

"I want you to examine those pieces and tell me if they're the real deal," Peter said.

"But...Neal!" Moz protested.

"Moz, do you trust me?" Peter asked. "Trust me enough to find Neal and bring him home in one piece?"

Moz looked like he wanted to sputter indignantly that of _course_ he didn't trust a Suit but soon deflated. "I do trust you...Peter." he said with a sigh.

Peter nodded. "Thank you Moz," he said quietly. "Now, I'm going to go bring him home." -Neal?-

*Got a house number and a partial street name...397...street name Penny something. Pennyworth maybe.*

-The Bronx, right?-

*Yeah.*

Peter gathered his things and left Moz to his appraisals, hoping nothing serious happened to Neal before he figured out where he was. He had to do the search outside the house to avoid questions from Moz. His hope proved futile as he felt the first blow Neal took followed by the goon's demands to know what he'd been doing.

 

"You know what I was doing," Neal said. "I broke into Jensen's safe."

"Why?"

Neal gave him a 'what are you? Stupid?' look. "To get the jewels he had stashed there."

"How did you know about them? Jensen doesn't exactly spread stuff like that around."

"In my line of work, I hear things," Neal said, twisting his wrists to try to loosen the ties that bound him to the chair. He gave up after a few minutes - he was only rubbing his wrists raw.

"So where are they now?"

"I passed them to a friend of mine," Neal said. "And no, you won't find him even if I told you his name. He's very good at disappearing."

"I'd find him eventually."

Neal snorted a laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that," he said. "The Feds have been looking for him for at least ten years. Haven't even gotten close."

"Jensen has...contacts. Contacts he can use to find someone or to clean up the occasional mess."

"Won't do him any good if he doesn't have a name," Neal said. "And I'm not going to give you one."

For his defiance, Neal was backhanded by a heavily beringed hand. "Give me his name and I'll cut you loose."

Neal glared at him and said, "No."

-Neal, show me the house.-

Neal ordered his thoughts and brought up the image of the front of the house, showing how it would look in daylight.

-I think I know which one. 397 Pennyworth, The Bronx...How you holding up?-

*So far, so good. ETA?* He heard Peter's muttered curse. *Peter?*

-A little longer than I wanted. Fender bender closed a lane on the BQE.-

*Which means?*

-Half an hour.-

*You got the part about the contacts?*

-Yeah, I did.- Peter grimaced as Neal took a hard blow to the face. He tamped down his worry and anger, not wanting Neal or Elizabeth to feel it. Elizabeth, of course, noticed immediately.

+Hon? What is it?+

-Neal's in trouble. I'm on my way to get him.-

+Is it serious?+

-Bad enough. Jensen?-

+Still here and his eye is definitely on the necklace. I overheard him trying to negotiate a price for it with June about half an hour ago.+

-She tell him to fuck off?-

+Not in so many words but even the most dense would have heard the refusal.+ She sighed. +He really _doesn't_ like no for an answer, does he? He's back, making his pitch again.+

*El? I think Jensen's going to be getting a call pretty soon.*

+Neal? You okay sweety?+

*A little worse for wear but otherwise, I'm okay.*

_See if you can get close enough to hear what he says.- It was with more than a little relief that Peter entered The Bronx and, scanning the street signs, found Pennyworth deep inside the borough. He found the address and drove past, parking a couple blocks down. -Which room are you in?-

+Peter? I think his goon just got a kill order.+ Her concern bordered on palpable.

*I'm in the living room. Tell me you're close.*

-Right outside.- Peter winced as Neal took a fist to the face that split his lip. He drew his weapon and carefully tried the knob, surprised when it turned easily in his hand. For a man his size, Peter was nearly silent as he eased the door open and approached Neal's captor and placed the muzzle of his gun against his temple. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop using my friend here as a punching bag."

The man froze a moment before turning, his eyes widening when he saw the weapon aimed at him and stepped back, raising his hands. Peter reached into his pocket and snagged his cuffs, snapping them closed around the goon's wrists. He holstered his weapon and roughly shoved the man into a chair then cut Neal loose. "Don't you just hate zipties?" he asked, rubbing Neal's wrists.

"Can't pick a lock that isn't there," Neal said, wincing as he touched his lip.

"I'll get you fixed up when we get to the office," Peter said. He hauled the goon up and frogmarched him to the car, Neal right behind.

"Jensen?"

"He's lucky June's a lady, otherwise he'd find himself laid out on Riverside," Peter said.

"June's not as helpless as she looks," Neal said. "And not always a lady."

+Neal sweety?+

*I'm fine, Elizabeth. Peter and I are on the way to the office with Jensen's muscle.*

+I can meet you there...+

-You enjoy the rest of the evening, hon. We'll see you at home.-

+I know I'm supposed to be showing off the necklace but honestly, the man gives me the creeps. He's practically drooling...and I'm sure it's not because of me.+

*Then he's an idiot. You make that necklace even more beautiful than it is.*

They heard her huff a pleased laugh. +I knew there was a reason I wanted you around.+

 

Once they were at the office, they stuck the man in the interrogation room to stew while Peter hunted down a first aid kit. He cleaned Neal's lip carefully, flinching slightly when Neal hissed. "At least no stitches," he said, examining his other injuries. "All right?"

Neal cupped Peter's face - there was no one else in the office - and gave him a firm kiss. "Better now," he said. "Let's go see what we can find out."

 

The man looked up as Peter and Neal entered and seated themselves across from him. Peter laid the file he carried on the table and studied the man a moment before saying, "You're looking at some serious time - kidnapping, assault of a Federal contractor and anything else I can make stick." He paused. "But I'm willing to cut you a deal. You tell us everything you know about Albert Jensen and I'll get the charges reduced."

"What about him? I caught him stealing everything in Jensen's safe. That's felony theft."

"Which Jensen can't report without explaining how he came to be in possession of stolen property," Neal said. "Yeah, the Graham Sapphire, the Whittendon choker, the Garner emeralds and the Pinehurst jade, all stolen in the last two months. We have the reports."

"So, Mister..."

"Gillard. James Gillard."

"So, Mr. Gillard, what's it going to be?" Peter asked. "Twenty five to life or roll on Jensen and be out in about twelve?"

"I'll be out in less," Gillard said a bit smugly. "Jensen knows people."

"So I hear," Peter said. "But the thing is, this deal depends in part on you giving us those names. You don't, deal's off the table."

"I don't know any names," Gillard said, his eyes cutting to the side.

"Yeah you do," Neal said, catching the tell.

"He's very good at reading people," Peter said. "Almost as good as I am. So...names."

"I'm better at it," Neal said. "Though I admit you're not bad for a Fed."

"I can read you like a book, Caffrey," Peter said.

"Caffrey? Neal Caffrey?" Gillard asked, surprised.

"My reputation precedes me..."

-You can preen later...-

*I'll give you a blowjob later...*

-My turn to give you one.- "So, what's it going to be?" Peter asked. "Do we have a deal?"

"You want it written or recorded?" Gillard asked.

"We started recording when we walked in," Peter said. "So start talking."

Two hours later, Gillard finished spilling everything he knew about Jensen and, as a bonus, they got some dirt on at least one district judge. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"We'll stick you in holding then you'll be processed into the MCC tomorrow," Peter said.

*Then we wait for Jensen to go after June's topaz..."

-Considering how rare pink and blue topaz is, he might not make another offer and just steal it. Does June know to make it a little easy for him?-

*I explained everything to her. She trusts us to get it back for her.*

-The chip?-

*On the largest stone. I doubt he'll take time to examine it before he gets home.*

-I don't intend to let him _get_ home with it.- He and Neal escorted Gillard to holding then Peter checked the tracking data being fed from the necklace - still at Junes.

+Still safely around my neck, hon. Party's winding down so I should be home by midnight at the latest.+

-Jensen?-

+I've never actually seen someone's eyes light up with greed before. He definitely wants it.+

 

Peter and Neal were already in bed when Elizabeth got home and Peter relaxed now that he knew they were both safe. +You knew I was safe, hon. Jones and Diana were there too, you know.+

"I know," Peter said, leaning against the headboard when she entered the bedroom. "I couldn't help it."

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes with a relieved sigh and turned so Peter could unzip her dress. She hung it carefully in the closet and slipped on her nightshirt before climbing into bed.

Peter pulled her close. "You really did look beautiful, more so than usual," he said.

"Thank you, hon. It's nice of you to think so," Elizabeth said. She reached out and turned off the bedside lamp. "Aside from Jensen, I had a good time.' She reached across and took Neal's hand. "You sure you're okay sweety?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth," Neal said, squeezing gently. "It could have been worse."

 

Peter woke to his phone ringing and glanced at the clock - they'd only been asleep for a few hours. He fumbled for the phone, hitting the answer button. "Burke."

"Peter, it's June."

Peter was immediately awake, noting she was speaking barely above a whisper. "What is it?"

"Jensen. Something told me he'd be back for the necklace tonight so I've kind of been waiting for him."

"Does he know?"

"No. right now he's still trying to get into my safe...well, one of them."

Peter didn't bother wondering why she had more than one safe as he eased out of bed.

*Peter? What?*

-Jensen's at June's, going after the necklace.- "All right June," Peter said. "Neal and I will be there in a bit. Let him get out of the house and we'll nail him before he has a chance to get home."

"All right. Be careful."

When June hung up, Peter checked the tracking data and found it still at June's but he he knew it wouldn't stay there for long. He and Neal quickly dressed, careful not to wake Elizabeth.

"Why would he change his M.O. He only made two offers," Peter wondered.

"It's the only thing he'd have since I cleaned out his safe," Neal said. "And from what Elizabeth said, he really couldn't wait to get his hands on it."

Neal slipped out of the car as they pulled up to June's and Peter checked the tracking data again - the necklace was still inside. Movement caught his eye as the front door opened silently and a figure slipped out - Jensen. It was almost comical the way he looked around almost furtively before adjusting the bag on his shoulder and slunk down the street.

*I'm surprised he isn't doing that exaggerated sneaking you see in old comedies.*

Checking the data, Peter saw the little blip that indicated the necklace moving down the street in the direction of Jensen's apartment. "Gotcha." Ahead, he saw Neal shadowing Jensen. -Remember, we have to catch him with the necklace...-

*I know, Peter. I wasn't going to lift it, tempting as it is.*

Peter put the car in gear and rolled up beside Jensen, pacing him as he continued walking. Finally, he rolled down the passenger side window. "Excuse me," he called.

Jensen started, seeing Peter flash his badge and made to run. Unfortunately for him, Neal was in the way, shoving him against the car and relieving him of the bag.

"He's trying to mug me," Jensen said, making a grab for the bag.

"What have we got Neal?' Peter asked, ignoring Jensen.

"Well, well, looky here," Neal said, extracting June's necklace.

"That's mine! I just bought it!"

"At...three in the morning?" Peter asked, brows raised. "Huh. Most people wait until a more reasonable time of day." He made a show of dialing June's number. "Shall we talk to the lady of the house? Maybe she can straighten out this little misunderstanding."

Jensen went to make a break for it but Neal was once more in the way, pinning him against the car. "You know, I _really_ don't like people who steal from my friends," he said with a glower.

"June? Yeah, it's Peter. We got him and your necklace," he said when June answered. "We can return it tonight or you can pick it up at the office later this morning...Alright, we can do that. See you in a few."

"How'd you know?" Jensen asked, sounding defeated when Peter cuffed him.

"Well, first it was the way you practically drooled all over my wife," Peter said. "She told me you barely took your eyes off it."

"Then there's the little technological miracle called a tracking chip," Neal continued, detaching it from the stone. "Finally June...Mrs. Ellington saw you break into her safe and called us."

"It was a set up."

"Every step of the way," Peter said, opening the back door of the car. "So, breaking and entering, multiple counts of felony theft and, I'm sure, a few financial crimes. Hope you like orange."

With Jensen cuffed in the back seat, Peter drove the few blocks back to June's and waited while Neal returned her jewels. *She sends her thanks and says if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask.*

+You got him?+

-Yeah. When did you wake up?-

+When I felt Neal wanting to deck that guy for stealing from June. I didn't want to interrupt.+

-We're going to stick him in holding with his goon then we'll be back.-

He pulled away after Neal slipped back into the car and buckled up, making his way to the Federal building.

"So how'd you do it?" Jensen asked from the back. "How'd you pull it off?"

Neal twisted around and favored him with a smirk. "I was pulling off more complicated heists years ago," he said. "Getting away clean too."

"True," Peter said pleasantly. "Took me three years to catch him."

"Three years...Wait, you're Neal Caffrey?" Jensen asked, surprised.

"One and only," Neal said.

"Fortunately," Peter said a little teasingly.

*You are so going to pay for that. I'm going to tie you up and blow you so slow...*

-Not going to tie me up...-

+I'll hold him down for you.+

-Not helping, El...-

Peter smiled faintly as they heard her giggle. +Hurry back. Bed's too big and I'm getting chilly.+

Once they got to the Federal building, Jensen was stuck in holding next to Gillard and Peter started filling out the paperwork. "That can wait," Neal said, lifting the pen from his fingers. "He's not going anywhere."

Peter sighed, his mouth quirking in a smile. "Sorry, habit."

That early in the morning, traffic was light and they were soon home, finding Elizabeth still awake and waiting for them.

"So, two bad guys in one day," she said as they climbed back into bed. "I think that might be a record."

"Tell me we can take tomorrow off," Neal said, pillowing his head on Peter's shoulder.

"We'll get Gillard and Jensen processed then I'll think about it," Peter said. He closed his eyes and finished relaxing. 

*Love you.*

+Love you hon.+

-Love you both.-

*I'll give you a blowjob tomorrow...*

Peter's mouth twitched and he squeezed Neal gently. -My turn. Go to sleep.-

Their thoughts went as quiet as the house and they knew nothing until the alarm went off. Before the others were quite coherent, Peter called the office and asked Jones to finish the processing of the two prisoners since he and Neal were taking the day off due to their late night/early morning. He'd barely put his phone on the nightstand before Elizabeth and Neal pounced, pinning him to the bed, wicked grins curving their mouths. He resigned himself to their ministrations, thinking there were worse ways to start the day.


End file.
